User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! A question about the block names... Hi Lucario621! I love your wiki - it's a brilliant place that has plenty of good information. I was just wondering though - when there are names of blocks, they don't seem that good. I thought I'd talk to you about it. :) My idea for the blocks is that: *If the blank is a spot where you input numbers or names, it should use parentheses. *If the blank is a drop-down list input, you use brackets (these things: [ and ]). *There should be spaces in the parentheses and brackets. *The block names should not be so capitalized. (What we're doing right now is "When I Receive [ ]" - what I want is "When I recieve [ ]". Note how the word "receive" is unnecessarily capitalized in the first example.) Is that alright, Lucario? EDIT: I realized that the hat blocks aren't capitalized - actually, none of the blocks have any capitalization. So, another thing then - how about no ''capitalization? : Jonathanpb 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, these are very good ideas. I see what you mean, and I think it was originally like this, until mkolpnji changed it (and I didn't mind it). But, at the same time, I prefer the current way because of it's simplicity. I definitely do not what plainly no capitalization, because that would look a bit informal, if you ask me. Having capitalization on only the first letter does make sense though. Because we're still in the early stages of this wiki, there's plenty of changes that we can still make. Possibly though, what might help, is if I change it so, when you search for something, along with showing the results, it will also say "If your searching for blocks, remember to use () parentheses for everything, blah blah blah" and stuff. I might post a thread about this on the forums. There we can discuss it further-more. I've been thinking about this, and I think we should keep it the way it is right now. Capitalized is good, because it helps it stand out as a block from the rest of the article, and the current formatting is nice and simple. Do you get what I'm saying? 15:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why am I making all the greetings? I look at new users' talk pages, and I see that it's always me signing the automatic greeting. What about you? :| --Chrischb 06:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure it's just coincidental. The person who is chosen to sign the automatic greeting is the administrator who has made the most recent edit. Apparently that's not me :P 19:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: That's an odd system... :/ --Chrischb 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good system. Because if only one admin was set to always sign it, it would always sign him, even if he's incredibly inactive, and there are more active admins - so this picks the most active admin, in general. 15:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh... Ohh, thanks for the help. Now I can start doing more stuff. BTW, congratulations on 800 edits! Adriangl5 21:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! But the next milestone I'm going to add to my userpage is 1000 edits :o 21:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: You're too fast... I'll never pass you. :( --Chrischb 01:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah.... 15:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I need help... ...with something that's not important :D I know where you told me to edit my signature, but how do I amke it an image? Adriangl5 01:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I posted it on the forums, but then I deleted the article, because it wasn't relevant to the whole wiki. Anyway, you have to upload the picture you want as your signature to the wiki, and then as the signature in your options, post a link to the file ( for example). 01:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks :D Adriangl5 15:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it works now. Enough useless edits, I'll move on now... 15:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The real name of the Stack Blocks... Command Blocks! Hi Lucario - I was reading through the BYOB overview, and I saw something - they're not called Stack Blocks, they're called Command Blocks! Go to the overview (found here), and look at the picture at the bottom of the second page. The picture is for when you create a new block, and you choose the block shape. The block shapes are: ''Command, Reporter, and Boolean. They're Command Blocks, not Stack Blocks. Anyway - I looked through the System Browser (the Scratch code) and I saw stuff for blocks - they were called Command Blocks, not Stack Blocks. What do you think? With your permission, I'll go over the articles and change "Stack Block" to "Command Block", make a Command Block article, and redirect the Stack Block article to the Command Block one. But I need your permission. Well - should I change the term? : -Jonathanpb 07:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I already know about that method of categorizing blocks - but I think we should keep it the other way. There's definitely multiple ways to call them, but we're going by the way the Scratch Reference Guide calls them (see page 10). I hope you understand ;) 15:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay... I think Command Block sounds more correct though. But I'll do whatever way you want (which you did say). :) :::-Jonathanpb 22:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You still editing articles? :P I looked at your edits and they seemed to mostly be the following: *Talk pages *Discussion pages *Forum *Other pages (like that birthday thing) What about editing articles? :P Note: I'M NOT MAD. Just saying. ;) --Chrischb 08:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well, being the only active administrator and bureaucrat on this wiki, I'm sorta like the 'director', even though I try not to think about it that way, but with that being said, I have to spend a long time just reviewing the edits since the last time I was here, to make sure they're grammatically good, they're not vandalism, and all of that kind of stuff. It's like reviewing a stack of regenerating papers on a desk.... But I still am making some main page edits. Once I have no more edits to check, I try to focus on editing on the main page stuff, including the structure of the wiki. So, I am a bit sorry... 13:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: You don't have to be sorry. :) --Chrischb 13:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) WOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm so happeh! We're gaining articles every day! WOOOOOO!!!! Not much longer and the wiki will be rather prosperous. :) --Chrischb 08:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: We're past 70... :D --Chrischb 10:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yes indeed, it is getting a lot better! But I owe it all to you :) 13:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: And you, and Jonathanpb, and Shadow7283, and adriangl, and WeirdF, and Vista4563, and purplesparks, and... :D --Chrischb 13:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm insulted... almost 100 edits and no appreciation! See How A Demoralizer althOugh unWanted can hurt someones feelings? AND NO I WILL NOT PUT MY SIGNATURE, so you can figure out who you've forgotten... : Sorry Chrischb.... 23:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: You're Shadow7283. And I do appreciate it - but I can't remember everyone at once, can I? --Chrischb 08:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC :: ---------Darn. I forgot the key elemant: ;). I'm just joking, though I won't complain if you name me. :D Shadow 7283 00:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Done! :) --Chrischb 06:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :At this rate, hopefully, some time we'll be able to get a wiki spotlight! Wikia Spotlight are the advertisements for other wiki s at the bottom of some pages. Here are the requirements: :*The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have a logo. Done! :*The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. Done! :*The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. Done! :*The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. Done! :*The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) Done! :*The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Done! So hopefully we can get there sometime :) 14:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I'll go for the stub bit. ;) --Chrischb 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lookin' good -Blade (I dunno if I'm logged in) Scratchers Ah yes . . . there is . . . I saw a broken link and thought it needed an article >.> Also is there a way to create redirects? Tanderson11 21:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes there is. You just have to use the following code: #REDIRECT Page to redirect to ;) And remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. 22:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Scratchers Hmmm . . . I edited your talk page, but I don't know if that notifies you (having not interacted much with wikis) and the formatting was messed up. But you can still probably read my message there . . . Administrator application Hi Lucario621... it isn't on the home page anymore, but here goes - can I please be an administrator? I really enjoy helping this wiki - it would be awesome to be an administrator on here as well. There isn't really a need for another admin though... but I thought I would ask anyway; I'd be glad to help with the administrator duties. Can I please be an administrator? (Uh, about the questions that I should answer in my application... I haven't been at the RuneScape wiki, I haven't had any conflicts or stress, and I can't tell what duties I would take part in; you assign me them, right?. :/ But about the other question - well, I've been going on and helping the wiki everyday, and I plan to stay active in the future...) : -Jonathanpb 10:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : There's the thing - we already have enough administrators. Right now, more people are joining, so if it gets too crowded, you're the first one on the list I'll choose to be an admin though ;) I hope you understand, 13:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand. :) :::-Jonathanpb 22:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You made a mistake!? on the Talk:Blocks earlier when you replied to my comment, you put in the summary "Replied to sparks" - I think you meant me? SPerry 15:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm so sorry! My bad.... 16:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1000 edits! :O Congratulations... --Chrischb 05:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Looks like somebody's a bit jealous :P 19:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: How could you tell? xD --Chrischb 23:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup, Congratulation Lucario on 1000 (and 1) edits! SPerry 12:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! 19:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I PWNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I made over a hundred edits today! :D --Chrischb 08:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the block templates? They look all different now... --Chrischb 06:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I sorta changed it to look a bit better (IMO). It's a bit more professional ;). The only think is that we have to fix it on all of the pages... so I'll try to work on that, and hopefully you can help too :) 19:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I prefer the old look. :P --Chrischb 23:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why? I mean... just compare them *shows a poster board with different statistics*.... EXACTLY xD 23:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ah! :) Now that I saw the fixed templates I like it. :) --Chrischb 13:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit disappointed... :( Delete, please... I'm very sorry if I offended you. :( --Chrischb 23:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) About the Scratch Programming Answers wiki... No one's active there anymore (except me :P) - so it should be removed, right? We shouldn't just keep it there if no one'll be active in it... -Jonathanpb 06:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : "Remove" and "Wiki" don't go in the same sentence. By that, I mean you can't remove/delete a wiki. So it'll just stay there, and rot away I guess :P 20:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Um... are the Forever and Forever If blocks Stack Blocks or Cap Blocks? (I hope you don't feel bogged down by all the messages on your talk page... :P) Since the Blocks article is rather lousy, I'm rewriting it (I'm not saving anything on the wiki yet). Sadly, that's taking away time that I could use for editing articles. :( Anyway - are the Forever and Forever If blocks Stack Blocks, or Cap Blocks? Stack Blocks have notches at the top and bumps on the bottom - those two blocks don't follow that, but they follow the Cap Block rules - a notch on the top and a smooth bottom. So... are the Forever and Forever If blocks Cap Blocks? (Ha, I feel like I can always get help from you if I'm having problems. :) ) -Jonathanpb 08:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : I never thought of that... Firstly, about a new Blocks article, if it's a complete re-write, than save it, preferably in your sandbox (just create a page at User:Jonathanpb/Sandbox). That way, I can see the changes, considering this sounds sorta major. As for the main issue.... I don't know. I think we should just put it as a "C" block :P. That's the least confusing.... 20:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Sandbox? I saved it on Notepad. :P But I'll upload the text into my sandbox. ;) Anyway - they don't fit the Stack Block description, and they fit the Cap Block description... can they be C Cap Blocks? (Please respond!) -Jonathanpb 23:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess that works :) How about just both of them - C block and Cap block. I think that's the best ;) 00:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New default greeting? It seems that there's a new default greeting... --Chrischb 08:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I did update the greeting. If you want to change it, than change it on this page, with help from ;) 19:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I like it. :) But it's a bit overwhelming... :P --Chrischb 23:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) First vandalism I've seen! :O Yesterday I saw someone replace the Community Portal text with "XD". I undid it - but what if more and more vandalism arrives? :| --Chrischb 06:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) WOOOOOOOO I FINISHED THE BLOCKS ARTICLE IM SO HAPPEH CLICKEZ!!! (I apologize for my crazy outburst. :P) Can you please read it through and tell me what you think? Oh - two things: *For the block shapes, I thought it over and did it differently. I was wondering what you would think about it - to be honest, I think it's much better (and more exact) than what's in the current Blocks article. ^_^ *I couldn't get the links to work for the Operators blocks () < () and () > (). Do you know how to fix that? Please read it all through and tell me what you think! :) : -Jonathanpb 10:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I love it! Lucario would have to be mad to completely discard it.Shadow 7283 22:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I finished the Blocks article rewrite I don't know if you got a message from my previous message (you didn't post), so I'll say it again: I finished the Blocks article rewrite. Can you please read through it and tell me what you think? And two things: *I changed the stuff for the block shapes - I think it's much better (and more exact), to be honest. ^_^ *In the Operators section, the links for the blocks () < () and () > () didn't work - I had to remove the links. Um... can you please fix that (if you can)? My sandbox -Jonathanpb 07:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry. I love it! It's great :). I guess you can copy it all and then paste it into the actual block article ;) 13:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not angry at you. :) Anyway - thanks! I'll go and paste it in. But - can you fix the two links (see the stuff I posted earlier)? They just don't work... :( -Jonathanpb 06:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do... 14:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can't seem to fix it. I'll ask the Wikia team though ;) 14:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) WOO! Passed 100! It's kinda lame compared to other user's edit counts, but I finally passed the 100 mark! I just felt like telling someone. :D Like my new signature? ;) 17:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Congratz! And your signature is pretty cool! :P 17:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : I would upload a block-related signature, but I also have a wiki that it would conflict with... --Vista4563 05:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm never going to change my signature! :D Blocks are the fad or something... xP --Chrischb 06:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Vista - same here. If I didn't have this signature, than I would be able to talk a bit on the RuneScape Wiki's forums... but because of the signature, I really can't. But I don't mind it too much. As for Chrischb - why not make a Block signature? I bet it'd look great! :P 15:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) A question about block capitalization Hi again! Sorry if I bog you down with new messages... You said that block names should be capitalized (ie. When Flag Clicked) - that's fine. But what I was wondering was - do we capitalize the words that are conjunctions (ie. Ask () 'a'nd Wait) or prepositions (ie. Point 'I'n Direction)? Just wondering... :) EDIT: Agh, forgot to sign my message. :P -Jonathanpb 06:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Basically, I think they shouldn't be capitalized. So that also includes the Go to block.... Sometime I'll make a Policy about that. 15:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC)